Teenage Lust
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Now a vignette series between Tommy and Billy ranging from MMPR to Zeo and beyond. Chapter two: Jealousy Strikes. If someone looked up the term ‘jealous’ they probably would have found Billy Cranston’s picture next to the definition.
1. Teenage Lust

**Disclaimer**- Sorry but no.

**AN**- Birthday fic for Carla (PernDragonrider). I really wish I could be there this weekend. Happy wishes and have a wonderful birthday. Love you big sister.

**Teenage Lust**

Footsteps echoed ever so slightly throughout the halls of AGHS, blue eyes darting around, feeling as if someone were watching his every movement. He knew he shouldn't be alone right now, though he knew the statistics of running into their foe at school were slim to none, Jason preferred that they all stay together in the meantime. He just needed his Algebra notes for Kim and then he would proceed over to Jason's.

All of a sudden an arm violently captured him, wrenching him into the janitor's closet. Billy swung his free arm to clip his attacker in the side, but the other was too quick, pinning his arms into his sides. Mind racing, the Blue Ranger kicked furiously at his enemy. Before he could even breathe, Billy found himself pinned against the wall by a large, solid body. A door slammed, echoing through the halls.

"Well, well," the smirk was evident in the Green Ranger's voice. :"You put up more of a fight than I expected… your _friends_," he sneered. "Underestimate you."

"Unlike you, who presume as soon as I'm restrained, I'm out for the count?"

"Yes."

"Then you underestimate me as well…" Gathering up all of his strength, Billy shoved Tommy away from him and into the other wall.

Tommy stumbled, obviously caught off guard. He smirked to himself, so, the geek had some fight in him.

Good.

"I was wondering whether or not you could fight," Tommy said scathingly as he righted himself. "Now that I know you're worthy enough to carry the Power."

This remark made Billy's temper flare. "You have absolutely no right question whether or not I can hold the power, if anyone doesn't deserve it, it's you Tommy."

He was up against the wall once again, his head knocking into the wall behind him. "Do not test me Blue Ranger, if you know what's good for you." Tommy's voice was low, dangerous.

Blue eyes turned to ice as they narrowed on his opponent. "Once again, you seem to underestimate me Tommy." He attempted to shove Tommy away, but was rewarded with a tightened grip and pinned body to body against the wall. He groaned involuntarily, his body responding in ways he _did not_ want to respond in any way shape or form.

Tommy felt Billy's body harden and smirked. "I had no idea, Billy…"

"It has nothing to do with you," Billy ground out, trying to go over the elements of the periodic table in his mind… nothing… He tried thinking of cold showers, negative… Rita Replusa: naked… now he was officially scarred for life.

"Really… then I suppose you won't mind if I do, this…" Tommy crushed his lips to Billy's, tasting the other teen's mouth, lightly teasing him with his tongue.

Billy moaned into the other's mouth, welcoming the kiss, enjoying it to a point, losing himself into the other. He felt Tommy relaxing his grip on his arms and he knew this would be his chance to get away, yet he did nothing except slowly kiss the Green Ranger back.

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep-beep. _

They broke apart, chests heaving, hearts pounding, mouths swollen, eyes blazing with passion. Tommy slowly released Billy from his grasp.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he growled, brown eyes flashing green for a brief moment.

"Affirmative," he said breathlessly, cerulean orbs not leaving his.

"You should go."

"I know."

As soon as those two little words left Billy's mouth, Tommy's descended upon his once more, this time more bold, more teasing… just _more._

And Billy never wanted it to end.

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep-beep. _

They drew back; Billy nervously ran his tongue over swollen lips, tasting the uniqueness of Tommy, the Green Ranger.

He and his teammates own worst enemy.

Tommy leaned in to give him a parting kiss, but decided against it at the last minute. "See you around Blue Ranger." Then he was gone in a flash of green.

Heart still hammering in his chest, Billy managed to stumble out of the closet and into a lone janitor, who thankfully, didn't ask anything.

He was just out of the school doors when his communicator went off a third time. He answered this time.

"This is Billy."

"_Billy, man, what kept you from answering before?" _The relief was clearly evident in Jason's voice.

"My apologies Jason, I was… preoccupied before and was unable of responding until now."

"_It's fine, just come on over, oh and Kim doesn't need those notes, Trini loaned her hers." _

"Very well, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Okay, Jason out."_

Billy opted to walk instead of teleporting to Jason's; he needed to clear his mind. What exactly was that? A ploy to catch him off guard and possibly capture him; since Jason's capture failed, had they set they sights on someone not as strong? Why not Kimberly? The logical side of him wondered since Tommy seemed, prior to being turned evil, to show affection to his longtime friend and the feeling was definitely mutual. Maybe just to mess with mind, see if he were worthy of holding the Power. Sometimes he had doubts, but he knew that the others had faith in him.

Or it just could have been just lust. Plain and simple; adrenaline, blood pumping, and both of them confined to a tight, enclosed space… It was just… he tried to convince himself…

Teenage lust.

**The end**

**AN2**- There we go; my first attempt at Billy/Tommy slash-y goodness. Carla, I hope you enjoyed and happy birthday.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


	2. Jealousy Strikes

**Disclaimer**- HA! No.

**AN**- The bunny bit and this is the result. Now this is a vignette series running anywhere from MMPR to Zeo and beyond. Not much is off limits.

_**Shoutouts**_-

_**Carla**_- You're very welcome and thanks for the bunny bite.

_**Spyridon**_- There will be more exploring as Billy and the others fight evil Tommy, but I had to get this one out.

_**PinkRangerV**_- Thank you, and sorry about the Rita, figured it have to scare Billy to keep his thoughts elsewhere. ;-)

_**happychica**_- Thanks. As for old episodes, I would try youtube or there are a few websites where you can download episodes.

_**PurpleLepord**_- *Grin* It's okay, fangirl is always welcome. Hope you like this one.

_**silver_moon_wolf**_- Thank you and here's more.

_**Cori**_- *Grins* Pretty sure. You all asked and you will receive. Hoping you like it. Love you sis

_**Dany**_- Thank you.

**Chapter Two: Jealousy Strikes**

If someone looked up the term 'jealous' they probably would have found Billy Cranston's picture next to the definition. He was not jealous person at all; unfortunately, his heart and his mind were thinking two different things. He didn't have feelings for the newly released from evil Green Ranger, nor did he ever think of that fateful afternoon in the janitor's closet. _Never._

He was happy that Tommy and Kim were seeing each other.

Really.

Late at night, he wondered how many of the lies he told himself he actually believed. Which sadly were none of them.

Subconsciously, Billy distanced himself from not only Tommy but the others as well, not that they seemed to notice. Tommy and Kim were too wrapped up in dancing and flirting around each other, Jason kept attempting to ask Trini out on a date, and Zack trying to keep up a social life with Angela. Aside from fighting against Rita's monsters and attempting to master the martial arts better, Billy managed to bury himself in school assignments and gadgets in his lab.

It had worked, until Tommy cornered him in his lab one Saturday afternoon. "Why are you avoiding us?"

Billy evaded Tommy inquiring brown eyes and focused on adjusting the controls for the handheld remote for the Rad Bug. "I don't know what you mean." He managed to lie, turning away from those haunting eyes.

He felt Tommy's hand grasp his bicep and whirl him around before invading his personal space for the second time. "You do know what I mean Billy," his voice was low, dangerous, and silky. Stop, stop, _Stop! _

"Maybe I do and I do not wish to acknowledge it, just as you have." Billy said as he pulled his arm out of Tommy's grasp. "You're with Kimberly now, and I do not wish to get in the way of your relationship, nor do I have any business to."

"Maybe I want it to be your business."

Billy felt his heart give a tiny lunge of hope, but managed to squash it down, keeping his face and tone neutral. "I have no right, you were obviously were not thinking clearly enough that day… at school," Billy said casually, turning away from hurt chocolate brown eyes, looking at the floor. "Why don't we agree that what happened was a result of a chemical imbalance to the evil Green Ranger powers and you were not thinking logically?"

"…"

Billy turned back around, keeping his eyes on the floor. "Tommy?"

"You may be the only who chooses to think with logic Billy," Tommy said in a very quiet, hurt voice. "But I choose to follow what's in my heart, and not in my head." He sighed. "Kim's beautiful, funny, smart…"

"The greatest," the Blue Ranger agreed softly.

"Yeah, but she's not the one who keeps haunting my dreams, who I want to kiss every time I see her, and I definitely don't want to shove her up against the lockers and-"

"I get the picture Tommy," Billy said hastily, a deep blush spreading across his face.

Tommy smiled. "It's cute when you blush."

Billy tried to glare at him but failed horribly. "Is Kimberly aware of how you feel about me?"

"Yes, and surprisingly, she's okay with it."

An eyebrow rose. "Really?" He couldn't keep the curiosity out of his voice.

"Absolutely."

That tiny part of hope swelled and Billy found himself saying: "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Tommy grinned and closed the already small gap between them, capturing his lips with Billy's, causing him to groan softly. He couldn't help but run his fingers though Tommy's soft hair, something he'd been longing to do since that day in the closet. He felt his backside bump into the lab table and though he was vaguely aware of how they ended up there, he just didn't really care right now. He deepened the kiss and heard a deep groan vibrate from Tommy as he was pushed onto the table, haphazardly knocking random items off. As long as nothing exploded, Billy could care less at the moment.

Reacting on instinct, Billy slowly unbuttoned Tommy's bright green shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and ran a hand over his smooth, well muscled chest, causing him to moan and break their kiss. Billy could see the passion and the nervousness in Tommy's eyes and hoped he could see the same in his own eyes.

"We should stop," he murmured huskily.

"Yeah, too bad we don't know how to," Tommy quipped with a grin.

Billy grinned back and kissed Tommy, becoming a little bolder this time. He felt Tommy fumbling with the straps on his overalls, unclipped them one at a time. He then began to slowly tug Billy's shirt up when he thought he heard the door open.

"Hey Billy—omigosh!" Kim squealed in embarrassment, causing the Blue and Green Rangers to break apart.

"Kim? What's wrong?" Trini asked as she walked in, bumping into the petite Pink Ranger. Her gaze fell on the half-naked teens, trying to put themselves back together. "Oh…"

She tried to keep the amusement off her face as she pulled Kim out. "We'll come back later."

As the door closed, they could hear Kim sigh, "Is that the hottest thing you've ever seen Trine?"

"Definitely hot," Trini agreed as their voices faded away.

Billy met Tommy's gaze and they both couldn't help but laugh loudly.

Sobering a moment later, as Tommy pulled on his shirt, he met Billy's gaze. "Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?"

Billy blinked, taken off guard. "As in a… a date?"

"Yeah, a date."

"I um, I… yes." Billy managed to say, a bit flustered.

Tommy smiled. "Great. Meet me at the Juice Bar at one?"

"Okay, it's date."

**To be continued**

**AN2**- Okay, I will try to keep up with regular updates, if I get behind, feel free to IM or PM me to kick my butt into gear. Leave a review on the way out. No flamers please. Thanks.

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
